This purpose of this application is to obtain partial support for the upcoming Eleventh International Conference on the Chemistry and Biology of Mineralized Tissues (11th ICCBMT) on October 27-November 1, 2013 in Lake Geneva, Wisconsin. More than 65% of our requested support is targeted to young investigator travel awards. This meeting is a forum to share the newest research advances on the structure, function, and interactions of the mineral, extracellular matrix, and cellular components in invertebrates and vertebrates in tissues such as shells, bone, cartilage and tooth while encouraging communication and collaboration among attendees from clinical and basic science disciplines. Specific aims are to: 1. Assemble a multidisciplinary and diverse group of scientists with a common interest in biomineralization; 2. Disseminate state-of-the-art cross-discipline information about the structure, function, and interactions of the mineral, matrix and cellular components in vertebrate and invertebrate tissues; 3. Provide a forum that fosters collaborations among investigators across diverse scientific disciplines; 4. Support participation and mentoring of junior investigators and student trainees though Travel Awards and forums, providing these individuals a platform to present their work, interact with senior investigators an obtain knowledge on career development and funding opportunities; and 5. Communicate the ascertained knowledge through a published ICCBMT meeting proceedings in a peer- reviewed journal, broadening the access of important findings to other scientists and clinicians. These outcomes will foster the basic mission of the NIH/NIAMS by providing new knowledge to improve the skeletal health of our nation through high quality novel research, by facilitation of interactions and collaborations of scientists across multiple fields related to mineralization, by providing networking and training to junior scientists and students in the field, and by broad open dissemination of the meeting's findings.